Present methods for packaging an individual mattress or another compressible bedding product employ compression and/or application of a vacuum to ensure ease of transport of the individual mattress. Other bedding components, such as one or more pillows, a topper, a duvet or bed covering, etc, may be vacuum packed and compressed along with the mattress for shipment.
Present methods address neither mass merchant size shipments where dozens of mattresses form a shipment nor reliability issues encountered by the compressed individual mattresses during shipment. An air leak at a sealed end of the mattress packaging results in decompression of the previously compressed mattress during transport or storage. Usually, no facility is available to recompress the mattress and to permit transportation of the mattress in a compressed state for the remainder of the trip.
It would be advantageous for mattresses to be bulk packaged for shipment in such a way as to preserve their compression in spite of failures of sealing systems.